Lost Forest
by DarkSS
Summary: Sonic and his friends have been separated after a explorer in the forest that Sonic have suggested to go to. What will happened to them? Read and find out.


**Chapter 1: Lost**

It is a vacation time for Sonic and his friends to have some rest. They have decided to go to the forest to explore so they set off into the forest. In the forest, Amy is complaining about Sonic coming to the forest as he was the one who wanted them to explored the forest in the first place.

"There are so many flies here Sonic. I don't want to stayed here, I want to go shopping! It rather cool in there and there are not so many flies." Amy complained to Sonic.

Sonic doesn't seem to have heard what Amy had said as he was paying attention to something that had moved behind the tree a moment ago.

"SONIC! Are you listening to me?" Amy shouted at him. "Quiet Amy!" Sonic said. Tails saw that something is suspicious with Sonic so he walk up to him and said, "What the matter Sonic? Is something wrong?"

"I saw something moved behind the tree a moment ago but I'm not sure what it was." Sonic explained.

"Are you sure Sonic? There nothing there, only some tree. I guess maybe your eyes is playing a trick with you." Tails said. Tails was somehow scared too when Sonic said that but he did not want to showed it in front of everyone.

"Be brave Tails! there nothing to be scared of." He told himself as he was also trying to calmed himself down.

"Come on Sonic! Let continue." Tails said as he continued with the walked. Amy and the others followed closed behind him leaving Sonic alone. Sonic just seems to keep on stared at it to find out that if someone moved over again but there was nothing after a few minutes.

"Guess my eyes is really playing a trick with me." He told himself. Sonic run up to catch the others.

"Hey you guys! You not going to leave me there alone, are you?" Sonic said.

"Whatever you said Sonic." Amy asked back still feeling a bit angry that Sonic does not even heard what she said just now.

"So Sonic, did you see anything?" Tails asked.

"No. I guess you right Tails, my eyes are playing trick on me." Sonic replied. "I hoped so." Tails still feeling scared about the matter.

Suddenly, Shadow feel like they being watched. He walked closer to Sonic and whispered into his ears. "Sonic, I feel like we being watched." Shadow said softly as he does not want the others to scream and that made the watched know they being saw.

"Are you sure Shadow?' Sonic asked. "Yes, I pretty sure sbout it. Let go tell Tails and the others but softly." Shadow warned. "You got it Shadow!" Sonic replied.

As the two hedgehog was trying to went up to Tails and the others, they suddenly disappeared. Sonic and Shadow were both surprised and shocked and they began to wondered how did it happened. "Sonic, they DISAPPEAR!" Shadow shouted. "How can this be happening. It IMPOSSIBLE!" Sonic said.

On the others hand, Tails and the others have been seperated to different places in the forest. Tails was walking together with Cosmo so they have being in group while the others in a different group. Tails looked back and was shocked to see that Sonic and the others have disappear. "Cosmo looked behind." Tails said in a frigtening voice.

Cosmo do as what tails have said and was in a shocked too. "Where did Sonic and the others have gone to?" Cosmo said as she was also feeling frightened. Tails and Cosmo was so shocked and scared that they started running backwards hoped to find Sonic and the others but after running for a few minutes, they saw no one except trees. They was so scared that they hugged each other tightly.

Amy and Cream was all alone after separated and knuckles and Rouge was together. Amy, Cream, Knuckles and Rouge have not even notice that they were separated.

That was when Knuuckles and Rouge find out. "Knu...Knuckles..." Rouge called out. "What is it Rouge?" Knuckles asked. "

Sonic and the others are not anywhere." Rouge said in a frigtening voice. "Knuckles looked around everywhere and was also very shocked. "Oh my god! Where did Sonic and the others go?" Knuckles said. "Knuckles..." Rouge called. "What is it?" Knuckles replied.

"I...I...I so scared." Rouge said as she run toward Knuckles and hugged him tightly. "Hey Rouge! Don't hugged me so tightly, I can't breathe!" Knuckles said. Rouge quickly let go and said "I...I so sorry. I didn't mean to but I was very scared, that all." Rouge said feeling in shy and scared.

**_End of Chapter 1._**

* * *

What really happened to Sonic and his friends? Where is Eggman? All this mystery will go on and find out what happened to Amy and Cream. What will they felt? Read on and find out.


End file.
